Armchairs, which are also colloquially referred to as TV chairs, have, for example, previously been described that comprise components that can be manipulated by actuators. Such chairs can, for example, in particular comprise components that can be manipulated by an actuator in the form of a seat part that can be adjusted by an actuator, of a back part that can be adjusted by an actuator, a headrest that can be adjusted by an actuator, a footrest that can be adjusted by an actuator, or, for example, an armrest that can be adjusted by an actuator, to name but a few exemplary components of such chairs that can be manipulated. Such chairs can also, for example, have a massage function. For this purpose, such a chair can have a component that can be manipulated by an actuator, for example, a back part or a seat part, into which the corresponding massage actuators are integrated via which the respective component can be moved and/or deformed in itself and thus manipulated for massage purposes.
The actuators of such chairs are typically controlled by a wired remote control that has discrete buttons, the actuation of which controls or activates a defined operating mode or actuation mode of the respective actuator. Such a remote control typically has one button, for example, whose actuation pivots the back part of the chair to the rear and another button whose actuation pivots the rear part of the chair to the front. Corresponding buttons can also be provided for the different operating modes or actuation modes of the actuators for the headrest, for the seat part, for the footrest, the armrests and/or the massage actuators.
The operating comfort of chairs that can be operated by a wired remote control is better compared with a chair in which the individual components must be actuated manually or purely mechanically; there is nevertheless a certain need for improvement with respect to operating comfort since the user of the chair must always have access to the remote control to activate individual functions, which can in particular be difficult in a reclining position of the piece of seating/reclining furniture if the remote control cannot be reached from the reclining position or can only be reached with difficulty.